Washing machines are typically equipped to operate with one or more modes or cycles such as wash, rinse, and spin modes. During a wash or rinse mode for a vertical axis washing machine, an agitator is used to impart motion to the laundry articles that are contained within a wash basket. The laundry articles are usually submerged at least partially within a wash or rinse fluid. A wash tub contains the fluid, agitator, and wash basket. During a wash or rinse mode, the wash basket remains stationary while the agitator rotates to impart movement to the laundry articles.
During a spin mode, the wash basket is rotated so as to subject the articles in the laundry to centrifugal forces. These forces cause water and other fluids to be wrung from the clothes. These liquids can exit the wash basket through holes positioned along the outer wall of the wash basket for subsequent removal from the wash tub.
For operation of the washing machine appliance between the wash, rinse, and spin modes, it is desirable to independently control the movement of the agitator and wash basket. More specifically, during the wash and rinse modes the wash basket may be held stationary while the agitator is rotated to impart movement to the laundry articles. During the spin mode, however, rotation of the wash basket is required to wring liquid from the articles as set forth above.
In order to control the rotation of the agitator and wash basket, a vertical axis washing machine can be equipped with e.g., a clutch mechanism for engaging and disengaging the wash basket from a motor that can be used to rotate the wash basket and/or agitator. Of course, determining the desired mode or cycle of the washing machine appliance depends on proper operation of the clutch mechanism. For example, if the clutch mechanism does not properly engage or disengage the motor from the wash basket, the appliance will not be able to switch into the proper mode of operation.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance that can shift between various modes or cycles of operation would be useful. A washing machine that can also detect whether a clutch mechanism has properly engaged the wash basket of the appliance would be beneficial. Such a washing machine that can base such detection directly upon the position of the clutch mechanism would be particularly beneficial.